Soul Rain Z
by Hieisteel
Summary: A young wolf that had a Dragon ball in her body. She was captured by science lab. She was pregnant at the time and the wolf gave birth. But the dragon ball was inside her. the child left her mother and on her adventure she met allot of people/animals and even a shinagami and his kid. Hope you enjoy I don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

Soul Rain Z

Disclaimer: Don't own any or the characters

This is K but it could change later on in the story. Hope you like it.

Now on with the story.

Prologue

Long ago there was a wolf that was inside of a Science lab. But, she had escaped and fled into the woods with a gaping wound. She then collapsed from the wound and dehydration. Someone with a skull mask came by and noticed her on the ground. He did something to her. But little did the wolf of the man know that the wolf was pregnant. With what the man did the embryo started to grow much faster than a normal wolf embryo would.

Few months later the mother wolf became leader of her own pack without a male to lead them so they wanted the mother wolf. Then one month later she then gave birth. She knows something was up when she gave birth early than she should have.

A month later the young wolf was also growing faster too some of the baby wolf's that where born around the same time she was. Is still little while she looked like she was older than she actually is. Then out of the blue she just transformed into a human. The mother and the rest of the pack just looked at her the mother asked "How can this be possible daughter?" The daughter looked at her mother answered "I don't know mother but this is different."

As the two were talking the little girl turned back into a wolf. Then there was a howl from a far the mother looked at her daughter and said "Go to the den." The daughter nodded and ran off toward the den as the mother ran off in the opposite direction. When the mother got there that other wolf said "Long time no see Kana." Kana looked at him and said "What do you want Katana" Katana looked and said "This is about your daughter Cyclone." Kana yelled "What about my daughter Katana" Katana said "Well my son and you daughter shall marry and unite the packs."

Kana looked at him weirdly Katana asked "Why are you looking at me like that Kana?" "Well for starters, why should she? And my daughter has the right to choose her own path." Asked Kana. Katana answered "You know that is the law of the pack." Kana then said " Well, you see there are things you all don't know about her." Katana asked "What do you mean by that Kana?" Kana said "It's for us to know and you to never find out. Also Cyclone is a one of a kind wolf." Katana stated "She don't have a choice in this matter at all cause it's the law of the pack and you know that Kana." Kana said in an annoyed tone "I know this Katana and I will tell her."

After that was said and done Kana ran her den where her daughter is. When Kana made it to her den she walked to her daughter and said "Cyclone I know you won't but you sort of have not choice in the matter." Cyclone looked at Kana and said "Mother what it is?" Kana started "Well, Cyclone I just talked to a neighbor wolf pack and they want you to marry his son and unite the packs." Cyclone said "But, mom while you were gone I was thinking about leaving and starting my own pack." Kana looked at her daughter with a wired look and just asked "Why do you want to go and leave this pack and start a pack of your own?" Cyclone answered her mother in a sort of happy tone "Well, mom I don't think that wolf will like that I can turn into a human and a wolf and that I have powers and I really to go and explore the world." Kana nodded in understanding way "I understand Cyclone you go and I will see what I can do." Cyclone nodded and said "I hope I will see you again mother love you." After that Cyclone left her mother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A year later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone was running around she had been away from home for a year now. As she was walking she came across a city that she didn't know about.


	2. Meeting Lord Death

**Chapter 1 **

**Meeting Lord Death**

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters. They go to there original owners.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while just been busy with things. Like work and also hardly any internet.

Now on with the story

~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

After I meet this girl Tea and we parted ways I decided to walk around. But, I was thinking "Why did I want to come here for and what is this power I feel. Why dose it feel like I know this power?" While I was in my mind I almost tripped and which knocked me out of my train of thought. Then I notice what I almost trip over it was a set of stairs. I looked up and say there was a strange building at the top of the stairs. So, I walked up the stairs and walked inside the strange building. As I was walking around this place I came across a bulletin board with strange things on it. I was staring at that board for a couple of minutes. Then I heard someone yell " Hey you." I looked to where that voice came from

There was a guy and two girls coming to me. The boy wore a black shirt but it looks like a jacket then a necktie that has a skull on it and a pair of black pants his hair is black also three white line on his left side of his hair. The two girls they sorta looked alike they had the same hair color but one had short hair one had long hair.

They got to where I was then the girl with long hair asked me with a mean tone "Who are you? What are you doing here?" I looked at her and answered her and I asked them some questions of my own "Well, my name is Nunnally Cyclone Cyclonas but you can call me Cyclone. Who are you three? What is this place? And what is this board? Also for some reason something brought me here." The girl with long hair was about to answer me. Then the guy answered me instead "My name is Death The Kid I'm lord Death's son but you can call me Kid for short This is Liz" he pointed to the girl with long hair then to the girl with short hair "and This is Patty. You are here in Death City this school is called Death Weapon Mister Academy or known as DWMA. That board is our mission board." I said "Wait hold up Your Lord Death's son wow that's big I have heard stories and I have always wanted to see him."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death The Kid's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~

She said that I said "I see I can let you meet my father if you want to Cyclone." She looked at me with bright eyes and I assume she dose and I headed off and looked over my shoulder and said "If you want to meet him you will have to follow me." She nodded her head and followed me. We were walking in the hall she was looking around amazed. I said "This is called the Death room." She looked at he and asked Happily "Really and how much longer till I can see Lord Death?" I stopped and looked at her and answered her "Not much farther OK." She nodded her head after maybe a few minutes later we made it to my father.

My father said "Well, hello son who is this women behind you?" I looked to my father and said "This girl her name is Cyclone. I was wondering do you think she could be a mister or a weapon father? Also she said that something brought her here." My father looked at her and said "Well, well I never in all my life seen someone who can be a mister and a weapon." I looked at him confused "Wait she can be both father?" He nodded I asked him curiously "How can that be possible father?" He looked at me and said "Well, there's more than meets the eye to some people."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lord Death's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was thinking to myself then Kid asked me in a confused tone "Father what do you mean by that?" I turned to him and gave him an answer "Well, son I think a reason why she said something brought her here is most likely that she is like me and you my son." Kid looked at me and said in a surprised tone "Wait how can she be like us father?" The girl Cyclone said "I maybe able to help you with that Lord Death. My mother told that before I was born and while she was pregnant with me she was on the brink of death. Some how someone revived her and healed this big gash that was on her side. She also said that along with healing her she made me something more than what I am suppose to be." Kid nodded his head and turned to me and asked "Dad was it you that saved her mother that day?" I shrugged my shoulders and said I don't remember ever healing a human women. Why don't you get back to class OK Liz, Patty you too." I turned to Cyclone and said "My dear girl I think you should leave the academy for now I will send my son to get you later OK." All of them nodded there head and left.

After they had left I thought to myself "Well, I wonder who her mother is I don't think it is that wolf that I had save four years back. But, to be sure I will keep a close eye on her."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Cyclone's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I left the DWMA and I was walking around Death City. I just decided that I will transform into a wolf. But, to anyone they will just think that I am just a big dog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But, little did Cyclone know Lord Death was watching her when she transformed. Lord Death thought to him self "I see she is the same type of animal that I saved four years ago. So, her mother was the wolf that I saved. Her mother was pregnant at the time and now her daughter now has the power of me and my son. So, technically she would be my daughter as well. So, Kid actually has a sister without knowing it."

Cyclone was running through the city as a wolf. But, everyone thought that she was just a big dog (so they thought).A two young boys had crossed her path one boy stop dead in is path. The other asked "What's wrong Zero?" They boy with black hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a red and black outfit said "Nothing Kaiba I just thought I felt something….. Like that." He turned into Cyclone's direction and said "What the what is a dog doing in the streets?" Kaiba looked and said "I don't know Zero maybe we should head back to the DWMA." Zero nodded and said "Maybe we should but I want to see this dog up close you can go without me OK." Kaiba nodded his head and left. Zero looked at Cyclone and said to no one in particular "Who are you what's your name dog. Cyclone looked at him with piercing red eyes.

Zero said "Wow scary I can tell something is different about you." Zero decided to attack Cyclone. Cyclone used the wind and dodged the attack. Mean while Lord Death was watching and said out loud "It looks like Zero has meet Cyclone as an animal. Did she just used the wind?"

Since she dodged his attack Zero was now running after the wolf. But, Cyclone was much to fast. So, the next thing Zero knew the animal was gone. As Lord Death was watching he noticed that she was up in a tree. Lord Death said out loud "I see she dose have a good thing about her I think she could do both. She would go good with Hikaru as her weapon. Hikaru is already a death weapon. So, they would go good together I will have Kid find her and tell her that she can. But, she will have to come to me first before she can go to any of her classes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zero's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was trying to find the animal some how she just disappeared. I was on the ground in a split second. I asked "What kind of animal are you?" It just snorted at me. I thought to myself "Its an animal I should have known it couldn't talk. So, why was I expecting an answer from it." Then all of a sudden Kid noticed that I was pined down by an animal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Death the Kid's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I noticed that Zero was pined down by an animal. I felt something by the animal I used Patty and Liz I shot the animal off of Zero. I yell to him "Zero get of here head back to the DWMA OK." Zero nodded at me he went off. After he was far enough away I let go of Liz and Patty and they transformed back into human then I yelled "I know who you are Cyclone come over here. The animal got up and transformed into her human form and asked "How did you know it was me Kid?" I shrugged my shoulders and said "I don't I guess it was a hunch about it. Oh, and one more thing my father said that you can join the DWMA. But, you can't go to any of your classes until you have a talk with my father. So, come with me OK." She nodded her head and followed us to the DWMA. When we got there I said "Lets go meet with my father so you can join the DWMA." I walked Cyclone to where my father is at. We got there and my father says to me "Thank you son you can leave." I nodded and said "OK father." So I left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Lord Death's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cyclone my dear the reason why I had called you here not just to be part of the DWMA. I want you to be a mister just for now OK. You will be paired up with someone who has already become a death weapon. You will meet later. The other reason why I wanted you is because you a kind of like my daughter in a way. I know you are wandering why cause I was the one that saved your mother that day. That is why you came to Death City and walked up those steps to the DWMA. Also that is why you can pass off as a human too because of me." She looked at me and asked "Dose Kid know?" I shock my head no.

She asked me "Are you going to tell him at all?" I answered "Yes, but not right now I wont."

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.**


End file.
